darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leebot 2012/Darksiders Future
Hello, I’m Leebot I am a new fan to the Darksiders Wiki. To start I just want to say I was sad to see THQ die out. I don’t know many of their games, but the ones I do know they did were fantastic! Space Marine I thought was wonderful and I wish a second would arrive. But, do to THQ’s fall this may never happen. For now though I am more concerned with the future of this amazing universe Darksiders. I want this universe to continue and for this game to come to its full circle. In order for that to happen I know Vigil must be purchased and the franchise funded by a living breathing gaming company. I pray it will not be some giant like EA, but only time will tell. In this post I have some of my ideas of what should come next for this series. I have read some ideas from creators and fans, but I don’t know if they will work. So since everyone is in titled to an opinion I would like to give mine. If you hate it so be it, but if you think it has potential let me know. Again I am a fan and I want this universe to survive. For that to happen something drastic may need to be changed, and this post will go over some changes and ides that will hopefully preserve Darksiders future. Side note: I write ideas as they come into my head so if my format bugs you I apologize. Also, I have the Xbox 360 console and know its gameplay so when I discuss moves and mention buttons I apologize if they are foreign to you. Darksiders 3 Co-op game Strife and Fury. Strife is a range character, no doubt, because of the design of him having two massive six shooters. Unless he is equipped with a melee bowie knife he really has limited melee ability. Fury is definitely a good melee character considering she uses a whip to slaughter enemies. Together these two would make a perfect pair. Let’s be honest War and Death were some really big names to start the game series with. I mean they are great characters, but they’re the most famous and most likely to hold their own game. Strife and Fury however are not as famous and may not be able to hold their own. Together they make a pretty much unstoppable team and probably famous team. If you make Darksiders three a co-op dungeon game able to be played via Xbox live, or ps3 online people would be impressed. Of course a solo player would still get the benefit of having both characters on the field, making the character they don’t play an AI, but if a friend is online it might be cool to play with them. Not to mention if this co-op works it could carry onto the last game making possible for a player to experience all four of the horse men at once on a field! It would be insane not to feed the people such a delicious eye food. Of course maintaining the dungeon feature is a must so with all four characters or even just Strife and Fury it would be required for one character to perform this task and another to perform the other task. Symbiotic relationship if you will. If we are going into moves though I would say Strife has to be able to pistol whip enemies, and quiet honestly he needs to have a finishing “B” move were he kicks the legs out from under the enemy then double taps them in the chest and head. I would pay sixty dollars to perform a move like that. Strife’s chaos form would be tricky considering his weapon of choice. Death and War were easy to figure out given their names and weapons of choice, and Fury should be quite simple as well. As a fan I am torn between two ideas within my head. One is that Strife gets a massive two handed cannon which he shoots at enemies from a certain distance, but it has a bayonet underneath for melee purposes. The other idea would be a Gatling gun looking weapon able to shoot dozens of powerful rounds in the time it takes for the chaos form to wear out. Of course again a bayonet would be equipped at the bottom of the weapon for melee purposes. I don’t want to seem like I am looking forward to Strife more than Fury, it’s just Strife I feel would be a harder character to fit comfortable into the dungeon universe. Of course, Fury however can be tricky, because we all love to use a whip to mame, tame, and shred enemies, but we don’t want to feel we are playing prince of Persia as a girl. Fury will need her own special moves and something to stand out with. Her whip flying straight out in front of her and piercing any enemies in front of her would be very cool. Elemental attachments to the whip might also make for an interesting experience. Her chaos form even though it may be easy may also prove to be slightly difficult. I know my big fear is that it will look like War’s with breasts and a giant whip. Honestly that would be depressing, and a horrid copout. They need to make her original in the thought of maybe having a serpent like medusa form. If not make her a sort of bat looking thing. The number one thing they have to do however is to amp up the whip into something a lot cooler looking. War is not a good example of this, but Death is when we see his weapon turn into a massive BA scythe, but War gets this Urukai Lord of the Rings looking thing. I would suggest making the whip rope into chain links from a big gnarly handle that leads to a corn husk with leafs pulled back looking mace/ blade. Sort a whip mace thing to bumble, but also slice. You have to remember Fury is the only girl in this band of siblings, and I know for a fact that girls born into a family of boys can be pretty tough. They have to make Fury one badass mother who proves she can run with her brothers. Next, for Darksiders 3 if its ever made it cannot, I repeat cannot, copout and end! Everything in the last two games of the series has not led to a finally yet. War cleared his name and broke the seventh seal, Death restored humanity, Strife and Fury’s mission should be to prepare and arm the human race for the coming battle. Let’s face it, in the Darksiders universe humans are small puny easily killed beings compared to everything else in the world. And they are mortal, I know that’s hard to say given nearly everything dies in this game, but time is mankind’s greatest enemy. If mankind is going to have a chance in this upcoming final battle of the apocalypse they are going to need to be armed, and armed to the teeth. Makers could make them weapons and armor, and so much more. Or, Strife and Fury’s mission should be as designated by their brothers to prepare the human race for the final battle. They should have to travel to heavens citadels, and hells dungeons. They will need to find what could be the turning point in the final battle; find humans immortality in a way. If not there immortality then weapons that mortals can use to defeat immortals. It’s kind of cheesy thing to do, but honestly what else is there. Along the way of course they will run into the new found enemies of their brothers as well as enemies of their own. They will need to make deals with Demons, Angels, Makers, and whatever else comes to any of the creator’s minds. Charred council by this game should be sending new enemies to kill or capture the Horsemen. That is an absolute given. I think they should send beings somewhat like bounty hunters and if they wanted they could call them “Hunters”. These could be the backup forces which the council has in case the riders ever failed or were defeated. These enemies however cannot be common things that show up all the time, but should be strategically placed at different points in the game kind of like mini bosses. Thing is they should find Strife and fury not the other way around. So no they cannot be side quests. If anyone has ever played Bioshock 2 they will remember the big sisters or even the big daddy’s that just randomly showed up. Something like that could be a concept applicable to this game. One last thing. Since multi-player is becoming so popular these days, I say why should Darksiders be left out. But, for this multiplayer two work it needs more then one feature. I say there should be two modes: one be arena mode where one can play as one of their favorite horsemen and take on their friends in combat as the other horsemen. It could be 1 on 1 or 1 on 2 or 2 on 2 etc. The second mode is simple, and technically started. The Crucible should be brought back maintaining its wave mode, but allowing more than one person on the field. Of course with more than one person there should be more enemies so, just like Borderlands 2, the more people the more enemies they deal with. In each wave one could deal with cronies, mini bosses, bosses, and special enemies from previous games. This would make the game more intense and playable. Well that is the end of my ideas and I hope you enjoyed them. Now I know some will think “Oh my god this kid is trying to butcher this series and ruin this universe!” Listen, I am sorry if you feel that way, but all I got to say is look at the transition from Darksiders to Darksiders 2. They were incredibly different, but still very few enjoyed it any more than the first. Some even thought it was two long. So what I propose isn’t so bad. I mean of course keep things from Darksiders 2, but bring things back from Darksiders. The games are great, and I love them, but something’s have to change. For more games to be made the popularity of the games must rise and I think these changes may help. Thank you for reading, and hopefully Darksiders will come out. Category:Blog posts